familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tinsukia district
Tinsukia district ( ) is one of the 27 administrative districts in the state of Assam, India. The district headquarters are located at Tinsukia. Tinsukia district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to South Georgia. History The ancient name of Tinsukia was Bangmara. It was the capital of the Muttack Kingdom. Sarbananada Singha established his capital at Rangagarah situated in the bank of river Guijan. In 1791 AD, he transferred his capital to the city of Bangmara. Bangmara was built by King Sarbananda Singha with the help of his Minister, Gopinath Barbaruah (alias Godha). The city was built in the middle of the present city of Tinsukia. It was declared the 23rd district of Assam on 1 October 1989 when it was split from Dibrugarh. Several tanks were dug in the days of Sarbananda Singha viz. Chauldhuwa Pukhuri, Kadamoni pukhuri, Da Dharua Pukhuri, Mahdhuwa Pukhuri, Bator Pukhuri, Logoni Pukhuri, Na-Pukhuri, Devi Pukhuri, Kumbhi Pukhuri, Rupahi Pukhuri etc. Apart from the these ponds there are many ancient roads constructed in different parts of the Muttack territory. Godha-Borbaruah road, Rangagarah road, Rajgor road and Hatiali road were main roads within the territory. In 1823, the British first discovered tea plants in Sadiya and the first tea plantation was started in Chabua near Tinsukia. (The name Chabua comes from "Chah-Buwa"/tea plantation). In 1882, the Dibru-Sadiya Railway was opened to traffic by the Assam Railway & Trading Company, centred on Tinsukia, and a turning point in the economic development of north-east India. Economy Tinsukia is one of the premier commercial centres in Assam. It is an industrial district, yet it produces a sizeable amount of tea, oranges, ginger, other citrus fruits and paddy (rice). Transport Tinsukia is well connected by air, national highway and railway. It is only 532 km by road from Dispur, the State Capital of Assam. The nearest airport is at Mohanbari, Dibrugarh which is about 40 km from Tinsukia with daily connection from Delhi/Guwahati and Calcutta. Demographics According to the 2011 census Tinsukia district has a population of 1,316,948, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritius or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 371st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.51 %. Tinsukia has a sex ratio of 948 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 70.92 %. Hindus 1,029,142, Christians 62,403, Muslims 40,000 (3.47%). The major communities of the district are Ahoms, Tea tribes, Moran, Muttock, Singpho etc. Besides there are lots of migrant communities like Nepali, Bihari and Bengali. There are also few small tribes like Tai Phake, Khamyang, Nocte etc. Culture Tourism Dibru Saikhowa National Park is famous for birds (video in YouTube [http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=dibru+saikhowa) and is one of the bio-diversity-hot-spots with over 350 species of avifauna providing unique habitat for globally threatened species. A safe for extremely rare white winged wood duck and many migratory birds. Its Wild-Horses, called Feral Horses, are precisely sufficient to make the visitor wild. Dihing Patkai wildlife sanctuary is one of the last remaining lowland tropical wet evergreen forests of Assam. It spreads over an area of 300 km2. in the southern and eastern parts of the district. It is home to various types of wildlife like the hoolock gibbon, pig-tailed macaque, slow loris, tiger, elephant, clouded leopard, hornbills etc. An ayurvedic spa has been opened recently which offers traditional ayurvedic KERALA massage by a trained therapist. The Nature Cure Centre at Barooah Lodge, behind Barooah market also provides Jacuzzi baths (hydrotherapy), acupressure treatment and physiotherapy as well. The massage given here has therapeutic values and has the power to rejuvenate the body. Digboi boasts of two modern wonders of the world – a hundred-year-old oil field still producing and the world’s oldest operating oil refinery. Tucked amid blue hills and undulating plains carpeted with emerald green tea plantations, Digboi still retains its colonial ambience. It’s simply breathtaking to have a bird’s eye view of Digboi from the famous Ridge Hill point. On clear days, one can also see the snow- covered mountains of the eastern Himalayas. National Oil Park: Digboi also has an oil museum and a wildlife sanctuary of unsurpassed beauty. Going down the hill, visitors will come across oil derricks of various types and other devices still declaring the glory and marvel of the now outdated innovations of the last forties. If one comes down from the hill on the other side, one will have the greatest sight of his lifetime. One may also bump across a herd of elephants or a Royal Bengal Tiger, besides some rare species of birds. War Cemetery: the most dramatic event in Digboi’s history took place during the World War II, when the belligerent Japanese came close to within three days marching distance of Digboi. These images come back as one kneels at the headstones at the Digboi War Cemetery. Margherita: the centre of tea gardens, plywood factories and coal mines, with many picnic spots dotting the sandy banks of the River Dihing. Cool, misty and away from the mainland, breathing in the aroma of fresh tea leaves is an experience, both rare and heartwarming. The tea gardens here are perhaps the best in the world. Sports: the 18-hole golf course developed by the Scottish pioneers in their immutable style. In fact, Digboi can almost be called a Golfing Resort with as many as eight golf courses within close proximity, each with its own individual character and challenges. Flora and fauna In 1999 Tinsukia district became home to Dibru-Saikhowa National Park, which has an area of . It shares the park with Dibrugarh district. References External links * District Administration website Category:Districts of Assam Category:Tinsukia district Category:established in 1989